Lost Inside
by moonfirefairy
Summary: Oneshot. Melinda Wyatt is the only one left standing after a devastating magical war that kills her entire family. She looks down on destruction and wonders if she was destined to be alone.


**Summary: One-shot. Melinda Wyatt is the only one left standing after a devastating magical war that kills her entire family. She looks down on destruction and thinks back on her life, wondering if she was destined to be alone. **

**Lost Inside **

_I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story_

I stare down at the destroyed city of San Francisco. A teardrop falls down onto my lap as I sit on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe they are all gone. My mom, my aunts, my cousins, my uncles. All of them gone. Murdered by evil. I never thought that I would have survived. _Me, _the youngest. Who would have thought that I would be the only Halliwell left alive?

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby flowers  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me flowers_

I think back on my life and wonder if it was all for nothing. I've been vanquishing demons since I was born and it never used to bother me. But when I got older, I felt the pain, the loss, and it tore me in two:

(Flashback)

A thirteen-year-old Melinda ran down the stairs in the Halliwell Manor, holding a DVD in one hand. She called out to her boyfriend Jason, "Hey, Jason, how does _Creep 2_ sound?" But there was no reply. Melinda ran into the sun room to find Jason sprawled on the floor with three bloody gashes across his face and a scorch mark on his ripped shirt. He was dead.

(End of flashback)

I let out a sob. How can this be happening to me? I'm only sixteen and my life is over! I have no one left! _EVERYONE I KNOW AND LOVE IS DEAD!_ I jump to my feet and let out a scream.

"BRING THEM BACK!" I yell up at the sky, hoping that the Elders can hear me. "DO YOU HEAR ME? BRING THEM BACK! I NEED THEM! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT THEM! PLEASE JUST BRING THEM BACK!" I fall to my knees, sobbing, tugging my long light brown hair. I can't stand this. I just want it all to end.

_Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos - your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

I can't stand this pain. It feels like my heart is being shredded into thousands of tiny pieces. My blood is boiling with anger and my soul dying from sadness. I want it all too end.

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby flowers  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me flowers_

I could kill myself right now. I could just jump right off the bridge. Why not? I'll be with my family. What have I got left in this life? But then I think about what my mom would say. Who would carry on the heritage? But why should I carry on the heritage? All it has done is bring us pain.

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The Goddess of imaginary light_

Evil did this. I blame evil. It's their fault. It's their fault for everything! They have killed everyone that I have ever loved! Why? Because I'm a witch. Sure, having powers is great, but I wish…I don't know. I just wish that my family didn't have to die! It's like we're destined to have kids that can carry on the heritage and then die young. Some life.

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby flowers  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me flowers_

I stand up and peer over the edge of the bridge. I take a deep breath. "See you soon," I say up to the sky and step off of the edge. I fall quickly, plummeting like a stone.

"Forever Charmed," I whisper and close my eyes…darkness…

_oh.. paper flowers  
oh.. paper flowers  
_

A/N: Just a random one-shot that I decided to write because I was bored. Hope you all liked it!


End file.
